Forum:Indian only pages
Just a quick one about in-universe pages that are set entirely in the Indian universe of the show and don't have an American counterpart. I think the split universes works well on a page like Thailand/India - there is a clear heading at the top to indicate that the page is set in the Indian universe. However, for a page like Nabare with no American counterpart - the only visual indication on that page that it's not part of the main series universe is the light grey India outline behind the icon - not exactly an obvious thing to spot! I'm not a fan of big banners across the top of pages, but I was thinking it should be possible to just recreate the "tabs" but with only one tab. Makes the page consistent with other India IU ones and is fairly non-intrusive, but relates the fact we're not in the main universe of the show. An example is here, on the page for Mehr. Any thoughts?--Acer4666 (Talk) 11:25, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :Not a fan tbh, looks really strange to have only one tab and without any interactive component it's not immediately clear what the purpose of it is on the page. Personally I don't think it's a big problem in the first place - one continuity vs. another isn't that important when they so rarely overlap - but I would rather improve the icons in some way to make it clearer. Maybe change the icons to the plain 1 and 2 and add a new Indian flag icon for all the new IU pages? Would stand out a lot better, definitely! --Pyramidhead (talk) 01:32, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::But the icons are so small, and can't contain any writing other than a tooltip, so for a casual visitor it's really not obvious at all - there's needs to be some sort of text indicating it. I think the tab is the least intrusive way to display that text, but it's kind of that or a big horrible banner (the fact all the links say "Season 1", "Day 1", "1:00am-2:00am", all piped, means it just looks like a character from Season 1 of the show)--Acer4666 (Talk) 06:47, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't think it has to be big - but if there's going to be something tab-sized at the top of the page I think it should be as helpful as possible, whereas IMO just one tab by itself saying "Indian" doesn't convey what we're trying to convey. Something like this: This article covers characters and concepts from the [[24/India|Indian adaptation of 24]]. :::--Pyramidhead (talk) 22:21, March 27, 2017 (UTC) ::::OK yeah I actually like that better. Looks good and concise, not like some very large headers you get on other wikis (stuff like this). Do you reckon we could use it on the pages with tabs too?--Acer4666 (Talk) 17:32, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sure, don't see why not! Yeah those have always been hideous, also I don't get why they just turn into a sliver instead of disappearing when you hide them. Seems like every wiki gets its weird idiosyncracies that people just don't fix, for whatever reason - there's a handful of quirks here that bug me but nothing nearly as bad as that, lol :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 20:55, March 28, 2017 (UTC)